Treatment of disorders such as schizophrenia and Alzheimer's disease and other chronic CNS conditions are problematic in that strict compliance is important and often requires the aid of a caretaker. Ways of increasing compliance which would aid the patient and caretakers and are greatly desirable.
WO 99/65887 discloses compounds of the broad genus of formula A: which include compounds where:                 X is        n is 3;        
R1 is C6-C10-aryl, R2 is selected from the group consisting of H and C1-C6 alkyl; R3 is COR5, and R5 is C3-C6 cycloalkyl, the optical isomers; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Said compounds are taught to be useful in the treatment of anxiety, depression, schizophrenia, cognitive deficits, nausea and vomiting, and in the treatment of prostate cancer.